1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a power transmitting system through cables, in particular for wind-type power generation and sail winch-driving applications.
2. Background Art
The generation of energy at an upper level, where strong and constant winds blow, has always encountered a difficulty linked to the weight of systems designed for such purpose.
One of the most complete studies about this subject has been made for the Skywindpower system, for which a prototype has been built, which can operate only with a great wind intensity: in fact, it can transform into energy only a reduced percentage of the wind that bumps into it, using the remaining part as support for its structure.
The main components of a wind-type generating system by rotation are rotor and generator, this latter one generally placed next to the rotor and connected to an electrical cable for transmitting generated energy to the ground. Regarding the generator, so far its placement has been thought at an upper level due to the difficulties of transferring generated energy to the ground. The generator weight therefore has remained the main obstacle to the development of wind generation at an upper level.